Okay
by GRACE5
Summary: Post 8.03, reference to 7.01 TIVA.


"Are you disappointed, Tony?" Ziva asked as she took his hand and they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Eh." Tony shrugged as he stood by her and waited for her to unlock the door.

"You are." Ziva stated as she held the door open and locked it behind him. "You loved the attention."

"I still get attention." Tony countered as he followed her into the bedroom and watched as she undressed.

"I know you do." Ziva laughed as she went into the bathroom and washed her face.

Tony smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his tie as he watched his partner. He wasn't exactly sure how long they'd officially been together and he didn't exactly care.

"Your turn." Ziva said as she exited the bathroom and headed towards her closet and pulled on his sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"I can be a leader." Tony said as Ziva stood in front of him.

"I know. Everyone does." She assured as she ran her fingers through his hair. "No one doubts your leadership."

"I just don't look the part." He sighed as he leaned into her touch.

"You do not let yourself look the part." Ziva said as she cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Now get up."

"Why?"

"You are on my side." She said as she pointed to where he was sitting.

"Told you you had a side." He laughed as he stood from the bed and kissed her forehead as he walked by her to the bathroom.

"I never said I did not have a side." She yawned as she snuggled into her pillow and pulled the covers on her unmade bed around her.

"Why are you so tired?" Tony asked as he exited the bathroom and removed his shirt.

"It has been a long couple of days." She said as she rolled onto her back and watched as he changed into his pajamas.

"True." Tony said as he slid under the covers next to her. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like making." Ziva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him.

"I made dinner last night." Tony whined into her hair.

"Well I was planning on cereal and you are more than capable of pouring your own bowl." She laughed. He pouted and buried his nose in her hair.

"I was hoping you were planning on more than cereal." He teased as he rolled her underneath him.

"Of course you were." Ziva grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Tony made a surprised sound and groaned into the kiss. He felt her smile against him and slowly slipped his hand under her, well his, sweatshirt.

"I thought you were hungry." Ziva said as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"I'll deal." He said against her ear and he leaned back so she could sit up and take the sweatshirt off.

"Oh, good." She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair and gazed up at him. "I would hate for you to suffer."

"I know." Tony said as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone.

Ziva moaned as his hand massaged her breast and his skilled mouth sucked the other. By now he knew what she liked and what she didn't after much guidance. She tugged his hair encouraging him as she pressed her hips against him trying to create some type of friction.

"I thought you were tired." He grinned as pecked her lips.

"I am tired." She groaned as his hand slipped beneath her shorts and stroked her gently. She arched against his fingers trying to force him to move faster. "Tone." She moaned, the y sound never leaving her mouth as he inserted two fingers into her.

"So much for cereal." He grinned proudly as he kissed the corner of her mouth. His fingers continued to work and he knew she was close.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned in a whimper as he applied pressure to her clit with his thumb.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked as he sucked the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Shut. Up." She ordered as she scratched down his back causing him to yelp. "Oh God." She sighed as her whole body tensed against him. Tony smirked and kissed her softly as she came.

Once she got her breathing back to normal he pulled her shorts off and threw them somewhere in the bedroom. She sighed contently as he lay on his back and turned his head to watch her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her hair a mess but he still thought she was beautiful.

"You are staring." She commented as she pushed herself off the bed and rested her weight on her elbow.

"You're beautiful." He answered as he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

She smiled and glanced at the tent in his boxers then looked back up at the goofy grin on his face. Her hand slipped into his boxers and stroked him softly. He screeched and nearly jumped off the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" She laughed as she continued to stroke him with a firmer hold.

"Your hands, are freezing." He groaned as he reached down and pushed his boxers off his hips.

"Don't be a baby." She laughed as she slid his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I'm not being a baby." He pouted as she kissed him and took him in her hand. "Christ."

"You want me to stop?" she purred and kissed down his jaw.

"No." he groaned as he arched into her hand. Her hold was too soft and slow and she knew he hated it. He bit his lip as her grip finally tightened and her strokes sped up.

"I told you. I have a thing for," She paused as she straddled his lap.

"Yeah?" he chocked out as she sunk onto him.

"Certain older men." She finished as she allowed herself time to adjust to him before moving.

"Well." Tony growled as he flipped her on her back and held her hands above her head. "See, I have a problem with that."

"It does not feel like you have a problem." She moaned as he forcefully thrusted into her. He grunted and continued to pound into her as he buried his face in her neck.

"It shouldn't be certain older men." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for a rough kiss.

"No?" she asked as she ran her nails lightly down his back giving him the chills.

"No." He repeated as he stopped moving and looked down at her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him.

"What?" She asked as she wiggled beneath him, trying to flip him on his back but he refused to give. "Tony."

"Try again." He said as he licked his lips, not moving was killing him as much as it was her.

"Try what again?" she glared as she pinched his love handles and he squirmed.

"You find certain older men attractive?" he asked as he allowed her to force him on his back.

"I find a certain older man attractive." She giggled as she took him within her again and smirked as he growled. "George Clooney."

"Don't mess with me, David." Tony warned as she laid on top of him and kissed him annoyingly softly.

"I am only kidding." She smiled as she continued to ride him. "You know I love you."

"But that's the first time you said it." Tony said with wide green eyes as he halted her movement and flipped her back to her back. "That's the first time you said it."

"I heard you the first time." Ziva laughed as she kissed him but he didn't respond, he was still too shocked.

"Okay." Tony sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

Ziva didn't let it be known that it bothered her that Tony didn't say it back. She didn't fully expect him to feel the same either. She had never fully expected anyone to say or feel it back.

"Tony." She moaned as he slipped his hand between them and pushed her to her climax.

As usual Tony didn't say anything as he came. He grunted and groaned as he buried himself as deep as possible and rested his entire weight on her. Once they got their breathing and heartbeats back to normal he rolled off her and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Where you going?" Tony asked as he felt the movement of her leaving the bed.

"To get something for dinner." She said as she pulled her robe from the bathroom door and left the bedroom.

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly pulled his boxers back on as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Don't do this, Ziva." Tony said as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her move around her kitchen.

"I can make myself cereal if I want to, Tony." She said not bothering to look back at him.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." He glared as he entered the kitchen and stood next to her.

"Do you want some?" she asked as she held the box up.

"No."

"Okay." She said and moved away from him to put the box away.

"Ziva." He said as he continued to watch her purposely not look at him. "Would you look at me?"

"What, Tony?" she asked with a hiss as she took her bowl into the living room.

"Can you listen to me for a second?" he asked as he took the bowl from her and set it on the coffee table. She looked up at him expectantly but he paused and she took her dinner back. "I'm not going to say it."

"Okay." She shrugged and continued to watch the news.

"Okay?" Tony repeated confused.

"Okay." Ziva laughed.

"Okay." Tony said as he sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

But she said nothing.

"So we're not gonna talk about this?" Tony asked as she finished her cereal and brought the bowl back into the kitchen.

"What is there to talk about?" Ziva huffed throwing her hands in the air. "I love you, you do not love me."

"Is that a joke?" Tony asked angrily. "This is why I want to talk about it, but you shut down and just assume the worst."

"Okay." Ziva said and headed back towards her bedroom.

"If you say okay one more time, I swear." Tony growled as he pulled his shirt from the floor.

"D'accord." She smirked and he glared back at her. "It is fine, Tony, there is nothing to talk about. And nothing to get so worked down about."

"There is something to talk about. You're not letting me explain because you're afraid of what I'm going to say." Tony said as he stepped closer to her. "I'm not going to tell you I love you."

"I got that, Tony, you do not have to keep repeating it." Ziva sighed as she stepped backwards from him and towards the bed.

"I've told plenty of women I loved them." He said frustrated and she gave him a look like she was going to kill him. "And it didn't really mean anything."

Ziva bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with wide eyes completely confused as to what he was trying to tell her.

"I'm not explaining this right." He sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

"Tony, it is not that important." Ziva said as she stepped closer to him and kissed him softly.

"It is." Tony protested as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "Because I know you and I know if we don't figure this out, you'll never say it again."

"Maybe I should not have said it at all." Ziva offered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with his hair. She kissed him deeply and pushed her tongue against his.

"Don't distract me." He glared.

"Why can you not just let it be?" Ziva asked as she pulled of his embrace. "I am sorry I said it and freaked you like this."

"I'm not freaking out!" he yelped. "I'm not going to tell you I love you because it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Thank you." Ziva hissed.

"That's not what I meant!" he said quickly as he pinned her against the wall. He cupped her cheek so she had to look at him. "It means something coming from you. It means everything coming from you."

"Okay."

"Stop saying that." Tony pleaded.

"Listen, Tony." Ziva started as she kissed his nose. "I have never told a man I loved him before, well not since I was twenty."

"Okay." Tony said as he watched her, waiting for her to elaborate. "I don't want you to stop saying it if you mean it. I want to hear it."

"But you do not want to say it."

"I've been trying to figure out what to say for over the past three years." He said and she once again gave him a confused look. "Couldn't live without you, I guess. Is the best I have so far."

"You were drugged out of your mind when you said that." Ziva laughed and Tony grinned.

"I'm still working on the words." Tony smiled as he saw her blushing. "But this isn't just sex, a fling, or a phase. I need you. I plan on keeping you around for, like, forever."

"Okay." Ziva smiled and kissed his stubbly chin.


End file.
